


【柚天】sp与sp

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※给我乔治和牛哥的生贺！祝愿这两个大可爱都在新的一岁里健健康康，万事如意！！！※预警：极度ooc，文笔差，语病多，dirty talk，spank（就是打屁股），角色扮演play，对不起语文老师系列※其实这个梗的来源就是某一天，你们可爱的雪夜太太找到我说想要看sp，清水写手如我，差点没指路b站哪个哪个视频最高清。





	【柚天】sp与sp

也许是退役生活过于悠闲，也许是两地分离过于寂寞，不知道从哪一天起，金博洋再也无法直视sp（short program）这个词了。

作为一个为花滑而生的花滑选手，他觉得维护这项高雅运动的纯洁性是他金某人义不容辞的责任，所以混迹欧美圈的他，第一次接触到有sp（spank）场景描写的小说时，他是拒绝的——真香.jpg

仿佛每一个拜年时拨浪鼓式摇头，嘴上说着“阿姨，使不得”，小手却慌忙撑开裤兜的孩子一样，金博洋一边按下心中的罪恶感，一边偷偷看得津津有味。

什么藤条、木板、皮带……除却一听到sp这个词就会反射性屁股疼，并且总想起一些污污的事情以外，总的来说，老年退役男单的小日子还是过得非常滋润的。

“天天叔叔！我们要看五周跳！五周接五周接五周！”“天天叔叔，你能不能和羽生叔叔表演一下上次那个双人滑呀！”“天天叔叔……”

——当然，如果不是每次一到冰场就被一大波小萝卜头团团围住那就更好了。

今年的生日，难得两人都有时间，羽生特意飞来了哈尔滨，说是要看一看天天成长的地方，那副携美如花眷回乡省亲的模样让金博洋哭笑不得。

悉心策划了“哈尔滨五日游”的他，带着“老寿星”到了必打卡的黑龙江冰上运动基地。孩子已不是当年那批孩子，这围攻的架势却是有过之而无不及。

金博洋毫不犹豫地拉了旁边笑成一朵菊花的爱人下水，在众人瞩目之下滑了一曲热辣的《Tango Amore》。

好容易满足了一群小萝卜头的要求，金博洋在教练写满了“我懂”的眼神中，红着脸牵着还在兴致勃勃地跟孩子们挥手的羽生滑到了场边，说起了悄悄话。

刚刚运动过的身体像是被唤醒一样，源源不断的散发着热量。在角落里，天天亲昵地把下巴倚在恋人肩头，嗅着让他安心的清爽气息，双手圈住他的臂膀。手指隔着黑色的训练服，不满地戳个不停。

“喂，我说。好不容易见一次面，你怎么连看都不看我一眼，你干脆跟冰场一起过得了呗！”他的恋人是出了名的爱冰，时不时亲吻冰面的动作直让人担心他会不会伤了自己。

“乖，别闹”，羽生看也不看地捉住那只作乱的手，十指熟练交扣在一起，眼睛仍然舍不得从训练馆上挪开，“这里就是天天长大的地方啊，总觉得来到这儿像是达成了某种成就。”

带着敬畏与虔诚的目光扫过每一盏照明灯、每一块挡板、每一寸冰面……男人突然举起了两人交扣的手，吻在戴着铂金戒指的指节上。

“我在想……我应该感谢花样滑冰，感谢她给我送来了博洋。”

望进那双含笑的眼睛里，方才还一脸怨念的金博洋突然涨红了脸，白皙的皮肤瞬间敷了粉一样诱人，舌头像打了结，连话都说不利索了。

“整、整啥玩意儿啊你，娘们唧唧的……肉麻死了”，他呲牙咧嘴的搓着身上的鸡皮疙瘩，打死也不承认自己被刚刚那一吻酥了半边身子。

“诶——？天天不应该说‘感谢花样滑冰给我送来了旦那桑’才对嘛？或者或者，‘给我送来了老公’也行啊？！”这回换羽生·帅不过三秒·中二病晚期患者·结弦不依了，抱着天天的腰非要他跟自己对台词。

金博洋哪里肯就范，毫不客气的跟恋人打闹了起来。挠痒痒、扯头发、捏屁屁（咦？）轮番上阵，看得不远处偷偷围观的人们无比汗颜，心中无不出现了一句疑问：“这真的是两位世界冠军而不是隔壁小蜜蜂幼儿园小班的三岁半小屁孩吗？”

眼看着两人打着打着突然抱在一起亲起了小嘴儿，大人们纷纷慌忙捂住了自家小孩的眼睛。

“妈妈，叔叔们这是在做什么呀？”

“嘘——不许问！”

————————————————————

打够了也亲够了的两人都有些气喘，搂着对方的肩膀算是“停火”。

“其实刚刚滑tango的时候我就想说了，那是你15年的sp曲目吧，天天有成熟很多哦！”

“还记得16年四大洲的时候，内衬被去掉了呢”，现在说起来，羽生还能想起当时那一幕给他带来的视觉上的冲击。

就好像学校里的女学生身着水手服，胸挡意外掉落之后的春光乍现。那具青涩的躯体，从那时起，第一次给了他性感与诱惑的联想。

“哦…你说那个啊……”像个孩子似的搔了搔头，金博洋后知后觉的害羞起来。他天总一向自诩男人中的男人，看到内衬破了自然剪巴剪巴扔了，要是知道现在会弯成蚊香，借他十万个胆也不会就那样放弃治疗。

“总之，以后绝——对——不能再那样穿了，天天的胸口是我，羽生结弦的秘密花园，任何人都不可以觊觎这里！”羽生一脸严肃，霸道的把手按在天天胸口，作着中二的发言却毫无自觉。

“还有后面的奇迹山谷和宝藏洞穴也是”在心里默默补充上这一点，如果不是考虑到可能会被追着打三条街，他非得大声宣布出来让所有人知道。

“好好说话，别动手动脚的……”不自在的把胸口的大手拍掉，金博洋下意识紧张的张望了一下，果不其然，看到一个不认识的教练向他们走来。

“您……二位要用淋浴间的话现在可以用了，要不然等会儿孩子们训练完了赶在一起可能不太方便……”

“而且…怎么说呢……孩子们太喜欢您俩了，都没心情练习了…就……不太好……”目睹了打情骂俏和“袭胸”全程的年轻教练员尬笑着，声音越来越小。

往教练背后一瞅，果然发现了拐角处几个探头探脑的小脑袋。天天立马脸红起来，食指和拇指在羽生后腰的肉肉上做了个360°回旋，赔着笑道歉，一边和羽生一起向冰场上的人们道别。

回家之后，羽生率先去浴室洗去一身臭汗，天天则是往床上一瘫，掏出手机刷起了小说，那正是一篇充满了dirty talk与spank描写的小黄文。

早在听羽生提起sp时，他就有了些不好的联想，一想到浴室里的恋人，一想到接下来二人要度过的美好的夜晚，他更是情动不已。

“天天，我洗好了——”说曹操曹操到，刚展开一些令人脸红心跳的想象，羽生就围着一条浴巾擦着湿漉漉的短发从浴室里走了出来。

“嗯？啊，哦！好的，我马上来”，掩饰性的把来不及锁屏的手机往被窝里一塞，天天抄起准备好的衣物就冲向了浴室，连美人出浴都没顾得上看上一眼。

不知为何，他突然觉得房间里的暖气开得太热了。

羽生被天天这番举动弄得一头雾水，往床上一坐，硬物的触感使他下意识的往被子底下一掏，一部熟悉的手机和屏幕上显示的内容吸引了他的注意力……

—————————————————

金博洋在浴室里左右翻找了一会儿，终于在洗漱台下的柜子里找出了妈妈提到的“神秘大礼包”。这栋房子本是留给他结婚娶媳妇的，现在好了，媳妇没捞着，自己倒是嫁出去了。

即使是这样，爱子心切的天妈，一听说羽生要来哈尔滨过生日，也还是当即带着天爸来这新屋打扫了一番，这才免得夫夫二人花费大把的时间在打扫卫生上。

大礼包里是全套的灌肠工具、润滑剂和避孕套之类的，刚看出来这一点的金博洋险些把手里的东西扔出去。虽然说知道妈妈是想他保护好自己，但如此的体贴还是让他脸烧成了猴子屁股。

这种新婚之夜从嫁妆箱底翻出来春宫图一样的即视感是怎么回事啊！！

不甚熟练的把液体源源不断的输送到自己的体内，水流冲击产生了强烈的便意，肚子渐渐鼓了起来，这种陌生的体验让他既恐慌又十分新奇。

这样反复进行了三次，金博洋已经腿软到要站不住了。他依靠在墙壁上，在各种口味的润滑剂间犹豫了一阵，最终选择了有着浓郁水果香气的蜜桃味。

“呼……呼……”抬起手臂撑在额头上，青年分开脚站立着，手指蘸着透明的膏状物在臀部下的穴口处试探着。冰冰凉凉的膏体融化在褶皱上，他努力的把手指伸了进去。

背对着浴室门的姿势让他有些不安，好在没有发生什么狗血的闯入事件，否则被人看到这副样子他也就不想活了，即使是他对象也不行。

刚做过清洗的小穴还算松软，天天顺利的给自己做好了开拓，蜜桃味的润滑剂也好好的涂抹在了肠壁上。融化的膏体水滴一样滴落在腿间，不太清爽的感觉总给他一种失禁的错觉。

数月不见，即便有过几次phone sex的经验，他还是紧张不已。给自己加油鼓劲，做好了十二万分心理准备，金博洋终于打开了浴室的门，赤身裸体的走了出来。

迎接他的，是坐在床边的恋人，手里正拿着一部看上去十分眼熟的手机。突然意识到了什么的金博洋，恨不得一秒钟窜回几步外的浴室里。

————————————————————

“原来天天喜欢这样的sp，一直没有满足你，真的很抱歉啊~”羽生举着手里的手机，一副发现了什么惊天大咪咪一样的表情坏笑着。

“哈哈哈……你在说啥玩意儿啊，我突然觉着这样婶儿沐浴乳还挺好闻的，我我我再去抹点儿…！”

一步步试探着往后退，眼看还有半步就能缩回浴室，不断逼近的羽生长腿长手一捞，就把欲图逃跑的羊羔搂进了怀里。金博洋欲哭无泪，他捂着脸，被自己的愚蠢到忘记锁屏的低端操作打败了。

“唔……唔……”被捏住下巴，摁在浴室门上肆意亲吻着，来不及吞咽的涎水从唇角流下。湿热的呼吸喷洒在脸上，滑腻的肌肤相触让人想沉溺于这种快感，背后的磨砂玻璃却不断唤醒残留的理智。

“唔……憋、憋亲了！要喘不上气了！”脸涨得通红的金博洋叫嚷着，如果再不阻止身上这头禽兽他说不定会被直接亲晕过去。小腹被那人的驴玩意儿顶得难受，偏偏他像肌肤饥渴症患者一样抱着他不肯撒手。

“天天好香，好软，像生鸡蛋一样软，像东北水饺一样香，忍不住还想多吃几次呢！”

羽生对他微弱的抗议置若罔闻，低下头在那片花白的肌肤上耕耘着。牙齿厮磨着小巧的喉结，也不放过精致的锁骨，总之，从线条硬朗的下巴到胸口凸起的乳粒，到处都是他羽生大将军驰骋的痕迹。

双手被强硬的摁在玻璃上，胸前一个毛绒绒的脑袋直往他怀里拱。金博洋恍惚中觉得自己仿佛真的被一牛犊子拱了一样，偏偏这人的牛蹄子还老往他腿上蹭。全身都被撩起了欲火，天天第一次发现，自己怎么搓澡都不疼的身体原来这样敏感。

“接下来，是天天最期待的打屁股环节”，细长的凤眼闪着促狭的光，羽生向天天“和善”的露齿一笑，肌肉匀称的手臂一用力，把他整个人拦腰抱了起来。

“谁、谁期待这种事情了啊！不要污蔑我啊喂！”只来得及发出抗议的金博洋泥鳅一样扭动着，却不能撼动羽生分毫。

“今天的金博洋小朋友是蜜桃味的，我很喜欢，让老师来看一看，这香味是从哪传来的呢……”

天天一时不知道是应该捂脸还是捂屁股，耳根却是通红，他现在无比后悔在浴室里把准备工作做全套了。被轻轻放在柔软的大床上，他感受到一股目光在他身上逡巡着，这种被视奸的错觉让他不由得紧张起来。

并在一起的双腿被轻柔的分开，一只温暖的大手捏住他的脚心，粗糙的指腹划过细腻的小腿，游走在光滑的大腿，最后停留在最娇嫩的腿根。指尖轻触着会阴，轻轻抚摸在还流淌着透明液体的小穴上。

“找到了……”羽生有些惊奇的睁大了眼睛，他把脸凑了上去，鼻尖用力的嗅着，“天天的这里难道是传说中的‘桃源仙洞’吗，好厉害……是水蜜桃的香气！”

“你……别整那些有的没的，要杀要剐给个痛快！”金博洋嘴上说得厉害，实际上眼睛闭得死紧，听到那样的比喻更是羞得不行。他梗着脖子，脸上的表情像是要英勇就义一样。

突然间，他感觉到那儿处被什么热热的滑滑的东西舔了一下，“哇啊啊啊——！！你做什么！！！”天天吓得夹紧了双腿，却是把腿间的羽生夹得牢牢的，柔软的嘴唇直接怼了上去。

羽生顺势嘬了一口，接着用力吮吸起来，“呼……天天这里……好甜！”灵活的舌头探了进去，迅速的扫过内壁的每一个角落。肠液受到刺激主动分泌出来，黏黏哒哒的，床单弄湿了一大片。

万分的羞耻加上酥麻的快感，体内被不断开拓探索的恐慌和兴奋交织在一起，小小天高高昂起了头。天总欲哭无泪，浑身舒服得直哆嗦，他觉得自己好像要变成被男人舔一舔屁眼就要高潮的变态了。

“哈啊……停下……别、别舔了……！”金博洋低沉的声线被情欲弄得沙哑，喉结不断的滚动着，脆弱的哭腔颤抖个不停，让人想要更加用力的欺负他。

淫靡的水声不断传来，快感迅速的积累，眼看小小天就要“勇攀高峰”了，羽生却停下了口中的动作。他一抬头，就看到自己的恋人舒服得眼泪汪汪的看着他，红润的嘴微张着，那迷乱的小表情要多诱人有多诱人。

“这才刚刚开始，怎么，天天被舔一舔就要射了吗？”他不遗余力的调戏着身下人，“快，自己翻过身去，把屁股撅起来，让老师检查一下，金博洋同学到底在屁股里面藏了什么好东西？”

金博洋“同学”消极抵抗，瘫在床上装鸵鸟，动也不动一下。羽生故意压低了嗓音，慢悠悠地说道：“看来……天天是觉得用手来拍不过瘾，那我现在就去抽裤子上的皮带下来……”

说着他作势要起身，刚要起来，方才还毫无动静的青年立马拉住了他。“别别别，羽生……老师，我这就起来……”金博洋苦着一张脸，慢吞吞的从床上爬了起来，直觉告诉他要是让这人去拿了皮带，那他今天就不能“善终”了。

说得好像不拿皮带他就能善终了一样，天天默默哀悼着他逝去的节操，磨磨蹭蹭的撅起了屁股。“双腿再分开一点……对，就是这样，腿跪稳了……”不甘不愿的按照恋人的要求摆好身体，他在心里吐槽这种姿势简直跟求肏没什么两样。

羽生用手感受了一下臀峰富有弹性的触感，像是验过货的老板一样愉悦的勾起了嘴角。他捏起臀尖最饱满的一块，煞有介事的提问道：“金博洋同学，还不快说说看，自己在屁股里面藏了什么呀？”

“报告老师！我、我……什么都没有藏！”青年怯懦的嗓音听起来还真像那么回事。

“说谎！”

“……啊！”

伴随着看似震怒的声音，重重的巴掌落在屁股上，打得饱满的臀肉颤悠悠的晃了起来。“再给你一次机会，好好想一想，到底藏了些什么？”

“报告老师，可是……我真的什么都没有藏啊……啊……！”话音刚落，又一巴掌打在另一边屁股瓣儿上，比刚刚那一下还要重，虽然他看不见，但感觉上肯定是红了。

“怎么可能没有？如果什么都没有藏，为什么这里会有香气？”说着，羽生把手指粗暴的戳进臀缝间的小穴里，搅弄了一番，勾出不少黏液展示在天天面前，“你看，证据就在这里，你还有什么好说的？”

“我…我……”天总哑口无言，他还没想好怎么接着演下去，接二连三的巴掌就落在了他可怜的屁股上。微微的痛感逐渐麻痹，演变成了阵阵酥麻，两瓣臀肉撞击在一起，牵连了泥泞的小穴也跟着被触碰到。

“在小穴里涂抹了这种淫乱的东西来上学，是不是想要勾引班里的男同学？还是说……想要老师来上你？”蛊惑人心的话语不断从形状漂亮的薄唇里吐出，如葱根一样的指尖划过红成一片的皮肤，最后停留在尾椎骨上。

“我…没有……我没有这样想……”奇异的快感从相连处传来，金博洋压抑住呻吟的欲望，虽然明知道这些都是恋人闷骚又戏精整出来的幺蛾子，但如此羞耻的联想还是让他身体有了感觉。

“哼，没有……那你这个淫荡的屁股怎么解释？口是心非的小东西……如果还不承认错误，那老师可不会手下留情了！”拇指用力按压在尾椎骨上，中指毫不客气的挤进臀肉之间，扣弄着一张一合的小穴，另一只手继续鞭笞着红得要肿起来的屁股。

柔软的褶皱被指甲不经意的刮搔着，强烈的快感刺激的他浑身发抖。金博洋手脚发软，一下又一下的击打，打得他脑袋发懵，“呜……我错了、我错了……老师…别打了…呜……”

青年呜咽着软倒在床上，被越打越精神的小小天抖了抖，吐出了一股白浊，全部喷洒在小腹和床单上。羽生停下了手里的动作，有趣的挑了挑眉，改为轻轻揉捏着挺翘的臀肉，“你做错了什么？”

“我…不应该……在小穴里藏润滑剂……来上学勾引老师和同学……”敏感到不行的臀部无论被做了什么都自动转化为又痛又爽的感觉，金博洋快要被这种勾人的快感逼疯了。

“嗯……”一脸正经又严肃的羽生“老师”终于破功了，他“啵”得一口亲在恋人红彤彤的屁股上，笑得一脸狡黠，“怎么样天天同学，羽生老师提供的打屁股服务，有达到你的预期吗？”

“你说呢？羽——生——老——师！”金博洋没好气的瞪了他一眼，他恨不得把自己的记忆消除掉，刚才那个又哭又喊的丢人玩意儿是谁啊？反正不是他天总！！

痛定思痛的天天发誓再也不看什么辣鸡小黄文了，他甚至发挥了高尚的人道主义精神，对之前小说里看到的挺过了各种道具凌虐的小屁屁们，报以最崇高的敬意。

眼尾红红的、眼角还挂着泪珠，这样毫无威慑力的一眼，只让从开始一直憋到现在的羽生一个激灵差点就这样缴械投降。他讨好的凑上去，跟生闷气的恋人耳鬓厮磨。

“天天，你舒服了，现在该换我了吧……”双手悄悄的掰开肿了一圈的小屁屁，托起窄跨，把他的阴茎一点点插了进去。“桃源仙洞”果然名不虚传，羽生发出了一声满足的喟叹。

“林尽水源，便得一山，山有小口，仿佛若有光。便舍船，从口入。初极狭，才通人。复行数十步，豁然开朗……天天你看我背得对吗？”

虽然是他默许的，但狰狞的肉楔一点点破开身体的滋味并不好受。无论前戏做得再好，那种被异物侵犯的恐惧也丝毫不会减少。金博洋没空搭理这个开始耍流氓的男人，手指揪住床单，暗自忍耐着不安。

羽生好像也察觉到了什么，伏下身子温柔的吮着青年被汗水浸湿的发根。啄吻在他修长的后颈上，那两块漂亮的蝴蝶骨因为主人的动作高高耸起，仿佛随时会有两翼破土而出。

被恋人眷恋不已的亲吻吸引了注意力，体内的巨物也蛰伏了下来，被毫无保留占有的恐惧逐渐消退，金博洋反而被羽生的耐心弄得不好意思了。

“我差不多可以了，你…别管我……”主动邀请什么的难度还是太大，霸道天总宛若羞答答的小媳妇，左顾右盼了半天，终于遮遮掩掩的暗示着爱人。

羽生暗自笑了笑，无论是害羞的天天、傲娇的天天、生气的天天、犯二的天天、调皮的天天、哭泣的天天……在他看来都是可爱要命。

这个人，总是能第一时间调动他的全部情绪，只想把一腔的柔情蜜意全部倾注给他。

“那我动了哟？”

“行吧行吧，该干啥干啥，别动不动请示你天总”，你天总快要被日得说不出话来了！

“好的总裁，是的总裁！”

当那玩意儿真的大开大合的动了起来，金博洋才知道了什么叫悔不当初。柔弱的小穴被不断的顶弄到最深处，那人甚至还不要脸的磨了起来。磨的他腰酸的不行，一旦那东西退出去，又会止不住的空虚。

后入的体位让他总觉得自己的肚子要被顶破了，连五脏六腑都仿佛移了位，更别提娇嫩的乳头被按在床单上不断摩擦的滋味了。凸起的两点整个肿了一圈，稍微一碰就会又痛又痒。

疲软了一阵的小小天再次加入了战斗，跟床单相亲相爱。前后带来的双重快感，让金博洋险些如同最不知廉耻的荡妇一样呻吟起来。为了不让这种丢人的情况发生，他一口咬住了嘴边的枕头，殊不知，这种半叫不叫的闷哼更加撩人。

羽生喘着粗气，这销魂的“仙洞”让他恨不得死在天天身上。他从上方俯视着恋人，只觉得怎么都看不够。那是一张惹人怜惜的侧脸，他的眼睛微闭着，扇子一样漂亮的睫毛不安的扫动。

小嘴死死咬着枕头一角，隐约可以看见一颗小巧的虎牙，带着说不出的性感，让人想要被他咬上几口。眼尾和鼻头都是红红的，平添几分无辜，仿佛被人欺负狠了的样子。

他微微昂着头，黑色的碎发散落在脑后，更显出珍珠一样的肌肤。硬朗的下颌连接天鹅般的脖颈，勾出迷人的弧线。白皙圆润的肩头耸立着，好像在等待着谁把他拥入怀中。

羽生是这么想的，他也这么做了。

他撇过头和身下人接吻，频繁的交换着两人的津液，即使沾湿了枕头也乐此不疲。下身的律动并没有因此停止，他一下又一下把自己埋进他的深处，这种灵与肉的交融让他品尝到了幸福的滋味。

快感一波又一波到来，但距离极乐的巅峰总是差那么临门一脚。青年急躁的伸出手想要抚弄自己的分身，却被恋人残忍的制止了。

“天天偷偷的想干什么呢？”羽生不容分说的把身下人的双手按压在头顶，“天天的身体只能是属于我的，当然，包括‘勇者之剑’也是！”

被快感洗礼得脑子变成一团浆糊的天天哪里反应得过来什么“勇者之剑”，他只知道扭动着身体好带给自己更多的快乐。

“唔……哈啊……”分身上多了一只不属于自己的大手，极为灵活的套弄起来，舒服得他浑身一颤，后穴也跟着夹紧了几分。羽生闷哼出声，深吸几口气按捺住射精的欲望。

“天天……舒服吗？”

“唔……舒、舒服……哈啊……好舒服……”

“呼……天天想要射吗？”

“……”

青年被后穴处激烈的撞击顶得说不出话来，只得不住的点头，用一副快要哭出来的表情表达自己的意愿。

“那……天天应该说些什么？”

“嗯……嗯……”天总艰难的思考了一阵，终于想出了“标准答案”。

“老公、老公……受不了了…好舒服…受不了了…让我射吧……唔嗯……”浓重的鼻音裹挟着淡淡的哭腔，沙哑的声音，音调越来越高。撒娇的意味一览无余，连最后的轻哼都媚到了骨子里。

羽生奉旨作了最后的冲刺，和他怀里的爱人一起达到了巅峰。他搂着博洋回味着高潮的余韵，青年喘着气，像是从某种魔怔中回过神来一样，一副羞愤欲死的可爱模样。

“天天刚刚……说了非常可爱的话呢”，羽生笑得像是偷了腥的狐狸，“明明平时害羞的要命，在那种时候，稍微一胁迫，就什么都说出来了……”

“你你你……胡说些什么呢……听不懂听不懂！”

羽生笑弯了眼，把怀中想要钻进被子里的人搂的更紧了，暧昧的在他耳边呼着热气，“这样的天天……真是让人……”

“心痒难耐~”

——————————————————

五天的时间过得飞快，去过了中央大街、索菲亚教堂、冰雪大世界、亚布力滑雪等一系列景点，又品尝了得莫利炖鱼、马迭尔冰棍、杀猪菜等一系列特色美食，甚至体验了一把东北特色的大澡堂子和搓澡（虽然最终还是在家里完成体验的），羽生结弦觉得这可能是他最快乐的生日之一了。

虽然这只是两人在一起度过的第五个生日，但他有预感，只要身边有他在，这样的幸福，将会永远持续下去。


End file.
